


Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer

by josthockeythings



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [7]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Auston is kinda a pillow princess, Christmas movie tv specials, Hair Pulling, Light Sub/Dom, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josthockeythings/pseuds/josthockeythings
Summary: The boys have a day off. Auston and Freddie take advantage of it.





	Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer

It’s a rare night off for the boys. Freddie had come over with Mitch and Willy and Kappy. They’d played some Fortnite and ate some cheat day food and just hang out. But, Auston has more plans for the night. 

The boys are all heading out. Freddie seems about to leave too. Auston walks over and takes Freddie’s hand softly. Kappy turns his head when Freddie hangs back.

“You go. I think I’m gonna hang a bit,” Freddie says, waving Kappy away. 

Kappy nods and smirks as he walks away. 

“What’s up, Auston?” Freddie asks when the door closes.

Auston licks his lips and looks down at his feet. “I was thinking we could watch some Christmas movies? I don’t know. I think there’s some of the old ones on tonight.” Freddie doesn’t say anything so Auston keeps going. “I mean, we haven’t really done any Christmasy stuff and it’s getting pretty close and-“ He’s cut off by a soft kiss. 

“That’s fine. I’d love that.” He kicks off his shoes and takes Auston’s hands. “Let’s go watch some cheesy Christmas movies, you dork.” 

Auston blushes and follows Freddie to the couch. Freddie rearranges them so Auston, despite his size, is curled in Freddie’s arms, legs tangled together. His head is resting on Freddie’s chest with a perfect view of the TV. Freddie channel surfs until he finds Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. 

Auston settles back against Freddie’s chest. He hasn’t watched these movies since he and his sisters were kids. He didn’t realize how much he’d missed them. It’s nice to cuddle with someone he cares about and be nostalgic. He laces his fingers with Freddie’s. His breath is warm on Auston’s neck and he’s trailing his fingers up and down Auston’s arm. It’s so nice and gentle. He doesn’t know how long it’s been since they’ve done something this soft. He turns his head up for a kiss. Freddie indulges him. 

They make out for a while. Auston loves it. Freddie can be so gentle when he wants to be. And tonight, he wants to be. His lips are soft and gentle. It seems as if they are almost melding into one. Auston presses closer, trying to move things along. Freddie holds his arm, keeping him at bay, mildly anyway. 

He groans into the kisses. He’s getting hard. Enough that he’s starting to notice, and he wants some friction here soon. 

“Relax,” Freddie mumbles, kissing Auston’s jaw. “We’ll get there. But you’re so warm and soft. I just want to kiss you right now.”

Auston sighs and lets Freddie take control. He doesn’t realize they’re moving until he’s completely under Freddie on the couch. Freddie has his head caressed in one hand and his other splayed across Auston’s stomach under his shirt. Auston gets his hands wrapped around Freddie’s neck and in his hair. He pulls him down closer, so he can actually get something substantial to grind up on. Freddie huffs but allows Auston to continue. Auston knows he’s having an effect on Freddie the same way he’s effecting Auston. He can feel it as he pushes up on Freddie’s hips and can hear it by the way Freddie’s breathes are starting to stutter. 

“Bedroom?” Auston suggests.

Freddie rolls his eyes. “You’re the one who wanted to watch these old movies.”

Auston shrugs. “Ever heard of Netflix and Chill, ya oldie?”

Freddie shakes his head, trying not to crack a smile as he slides off Auston. Auston starts to get up and shrieks a little when Freddie shoves his hands under him and lifts Auston into the air. It’s a hurried walk over to Auston’s bed because Auston knows he’s all heavy muscle. 

They tumble onto the bed together laughing. Auston smacks a kiss on Freddie’s face before tugging at the hem of his shirt. Freddie ducks out of his shirt then pulls Auston’s off. He’s quickly kissing Auston again, this time with more heat behind it. Auston pushes his hips up again, looking for that friction. Freddie gets a hand in Auston’s hair to hold him down before shoving a hand between them and down Auston’s jeans. Auston jerks at the sudden contact, whining as Freddie pulls his head down into the pillows. 

“You like that?” Freddie asks, carefully palming Auston’s cock over his boxers. 

“Yeah,” Auston pants. 

Freddie looks his lips focused on the space between him and Auston. Then, he’s letting go of Auston’s hair and sliding down. He unbuttons Auston’s jeans, and he helps Freddie slide them off. Auston huffs when Freddie stops him from taking off his boxers.

“I’m not going to last all that long,” Auston says, glaring at Freddie. 

“Yeah, I know you have the stamina of a goldfish.”

“Isn’t the phrase, ‘attention span of a goldfish?’” Auston asks.

“Well, yeah. You have that too.”

Auston gasps in offense but it turns into a moan halfway through when Freddie sucks on his cock through the god damn boxers. 

“You going to continue this, or let me get you off?”

Auston rolls his eyes but motions for Freddie to continue. He shakes his head fondly before stripping his own pants. He slides back up to kiss Auston. This time they’re really going at it, grinding full out. It feels so good. The friction of their cocks, even between boxers is enough to really get Auston going. Don’t blame him. He’s still young for Christ’s sake. 

“I’m… I’m gonna,” Auston gasps out before spilling in his boxers. He’d like to say it doesn’t happen anymore. But with Freddie on top of him, it happens way more often than he’ll ever admit to anyone. 

“Suck me off?” Freddie gasps.

Auston shakes his head. “To come dumb for that. I can give you a hand though.” Freddie grunts and lays down next to Auston. Well, collapses is probably a better word. Auston gets his hand under Freddie’s boxers. He gets his hand wet with Freddie’s precome leaking out the head. He strips him hard and fast the way he knows Freddie likes. He’s coming all over Auston’s hand in a matter of five strokes. He grunts at the mess as he pulls his hand out and wipes it on Freddie’s boxers who makes a noise in protest. They both strip out of their boxers. Auston wipes the wetness off his dick from coming in his pants. They curl together, stinking of sex and sweat but happy to be together. 

“You’re coming home with for Christmas, right?” Auston asks. His voice is quiet and a little sex rough.

“What?”

“Well, I mean, my mom can’t stop talking about you, and you know how much my dad likes having you around and my grandparents are coming up from Mexico so it would be a good time to introduce you and-“ 

Freddie shuts him up with a kiss. “Of course, I will. You don’t need to ask twice.”

“Well, you made me,” Auston mumbles, sinking into Freddie’s arms as far as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 7th installment of my 12 Days of Christmas series. Let me know what you thought and come talk to me on Tumblr @josthockeythings


End file.
